


Scarred For Life

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, One Tree Hill References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck sees something he wishes he hadn’t, leading to an interesting conversation with Christopher and Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 500





	Scarred For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/189434150478). Because I could not stop thinking about it being Buck and Christopher having that conversation, and then this happened. It’s just a bunch of silly fluff. But we all need some.

Buck's traumatized. There's no other word for how he's feeling right now. He probably could have gone his whole life without seeing what he just saw and been fine. But unfortunately that didn't happen. He did see it. He walked in on Bobby and Athena having sex. Now he's scarred for life. 

It's not that he didn't know that they had sex. They've been married for years. Of course they have sex. He just never really thought about it. Why would he?

They're like his parents. He doesn't need to think of them like that, let alone see it. 

He's not sure he'll recover. 

"I'm traumatized," Buck groans. "I'm never going to be able to look at them again."

"It's okay," Christopher says, patting his hand. Christopher luckily hadn't seen it. He'd just heard Buck scream before he fled the room, then the house, the neighborhood. 

"It's not okay," Buck says. "How are you okay with this?"

Not that Buck had explained what happened. He'd just said Bobby and Athena were kissing. That's all Christopher needed to know. He might be fourteen now but Buck is still not about to talk about sex with him. Not yet. Not for another twenty years.

"I like Aunt Athena and Uncle Bobby," Christopher says. "So what if they like each other?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Buck tells him. "Uncle Bobby is like my dad."

"Yeah, but I let you kiss _my_ Dad," Christopher says, pointing to himself. 

Buck shifts in his seat, looking around the room as he purses his lips. The kid kind of has a point. Not that he's going to tell him that. 

"Shut up," Buck mutters. 

Christopher laughs.

"Did you just tell our son to shut up?" 

Buck's eyes widen at the sound of Eddie's voice behind him. He flails a bit in his seat, almost falling off. Eddie saves him from that embarrassment with a hand on his back.

"I uhh… I told him to suit up," Buck says. 

"Suit up," Eddie repeats, raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

"You know… awesomeness?"

Eddie shakes his head, lips lifting into an amused smile. "Is that right?"

"Yep. That's totally what happened."

Eddie turns his gaze to Christopher, "See? This is why you don't lie. Then you just look dumb." Buck sticks his tongue out at Eddie, causing Eddie to laugh. “Point proven.”

“Yeah well, you’re the one that married me, so I don’t know what that says about you,” Buck says.

Eddie leans in and nuzzles against his cheek, pressing his smile against his skin. “It means that I love you like crazy and am a very lucky man.”

Buck smiles and turns his head, kissing him softly. “I’m the lucky one.”

They pull back when Christopher clears his throat. He doesn’t look impressed. “Just because I let you kiss each other, doesn’t mean you have to do it in front of me.”

“What does he mean he _lets_ us kiss each other?” Eddie asks.

“I got traumatized,” Buck tells him. “I may have walked in on Bobby and Athena in a position I never wanted to see them in, and Christopher thinks I should be okay with it, since he’s okay with us kissing. I can’t disprove his point.”

Eddie chuckles, "What can I say? Our kid is a genius."

They've been together for five years, but hearing Eddie call Christopher their kid still makes him so incredibly happy. 

"I get it from Buck," Christopher says. 

Eddie gapes and Buck laughs. He raises his hand and gives Chris a high five. "That's my boy."

Christopher leans across the counter and pats Eddie's shoulder. "It's okay, Dad. You're smart too."

"Thanks buddy," Eddie says. He rolls his eyes at Buck's obvious amusement, and heads for the living room. "Since you two are clearly having your moment, you're in charge of making dinner."

Buck shrugs. He totally has that handled. At least until Eddie calls back to them. "And no ordering pizza!"

"I deserve pizza!" Buck tells him. "I'm still traumatized." 

"No pizza!"

Buck shrugs and turns back to Christopher. "We're getting pizza, aren't we?" Christopher asks. 

Buck grins and pulls out his phone, "Of course we are."

Eddie doesn't look impressed, or surprised, when the doorbell rings half an hour later, signaling the arrival of their pizza. He just heads to the kitchen to grab plates. "I hope you ordered enough for Bobby and Athena too. I invited them to dinner."

An image flashes through Buck's mind, and Buck pales. He places the pizza down on the table in front of a laughing Eddie. "You're the worst."

"But you love me," Eddie says, handing him a plate. 

Buck sighs and sits down next to him. "Yeah I do."

Buck ignores Eddie's snickering when Bobby and Athena show up, and he has to avoid eye contact. He knows he'll get over it someday, but for now the wound is still too fresh in his mind. 

It only gets worse when Athena asks for a slice of sausage pizza and Buck almost chokes on his drink. Something that causes Eddie far too much amusement. 

He's totally sleeping on the couch tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
